Current low bandwidth user interface systems involve 2 or more buttons for numeric input, coupled with chord combinations of keys for seldom used commands. These systems are not intuitive, and require either prior knowledge of the system or the time to experiment with the controls. Designers often want the flexibility of touch screen user inputs but the cost of a graphics liquid crystal display (LCD) screen with touch screen is prohibitive in low cost applications.